Memories of the Past
by Rainkiszes
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after the gang had graduated. Hotaru and Ruka are dating before the real timeline takes place . But when Hotaru asked "Do you still love her?" everything went wrong. Now all grown up and 5 years had past, Hotaru pondered.


**Memories of the Past**

Looking at the laptop, a raven-head girl, known mostly by her friend as Hotaru, closed her eyes and looked back at the past.

_It was their final years in high school. Many things had happened on those past years, now they're almost graduating in the academy. Finally Mikan had realized her feelings for Natsumi. And the two had eventually become lovers. Iinchou and Sumire, well, ermm, you've got the picture. Ruka… Ruka, he's just the same, giving way for his best friend and his first love, even though he is dating Hotaru. Yes, Ruka and Hotaru are dating. It happened 4 months after Mikan and Natsumi are officially going out. _

_Even though they're dating, the way they treat each other is the same. It made some of their classmate confused, if whether they like each other or not. Though they think that way, they know that they're in love with each other. _

Hotaru's eyes flew open when her cell phone rang, it was Mikan. "What?" she said coldly _"Don't be like that Hotaru" _Mikan lovingly replied, silence, _"Ok, I'm just calling to remind you that tomorrow will be the baptism of my son, be there or I'll go and make a scandal in the company your working" _she added pouting her lips. Hotaru just smiled on her best friend's scare tactics, "Fine," She finally said, _"Yay! I love you Hotaru! Bye"_ Mikan exclaimed, "ummm, me too, bye" Shyly Hotaru responded.

Looking at the phone for minutes, she finally stood up and lay on her bed. Mikan and Natsumi had married a year ago after they've graduated, after another year; Mikan gave birth to their first child. The three—including the child-- are now very happy. Hotaru sighed:

"_Oi Nogi" Hotaru said "Hm?" Ruka responded, "Do you still love Mikan?" Hotaru asked. The question was out-of-the-blue and made Ruka confused for a second. "Ooff Coourse noot! What made you think of that?! I'm dating you, right?!" Ruka defended. Uncertainty was tainted in his voice; "Yeah" was Hotaru could mutter._

_Two weeks had past after the question, Hotaru and Ruka grew apart from each other. Until finally Mikan confronted her, "Hotaru, are you and Ruka-pyon fighting?" she asked. Silence. "Hota-" but she was cutted by Hotaru, "Yeah" was her answer. Mikan smiled, "Its normal for couples to fight, Natsumi and I sometimes do fight, but in the end we lower our pride and ask for forgiveness at each other" Mikan continued "So what did Ruka-pyon and you are fighting about?" she asked. It was long before Hotaru answered "He still loves you" then left._

_Graduation day arrived and everyone was so excited. The ceremony lasted for almost four hours. Everyone was so happy that they didn't notice Hotaru feeling blue. Except for one, "Hotaru, forget about Ruka-pyon," Mikan said. Hotaru looked up and smiled "For once, you've suggest something right" Mikan laugh at Hotaru's remarks, "Mikan!" Natsumi called out "I'll be right back Hotaru" Mikan smiled running towards her boyfriend. Hotaru noticed that Ruka was with Natsumi, a deep cutting pain tore Hotaru's heart apart. _

_Away from everyone, Hotaru went to Mikan and Natsumi's sakura tree. It was in full bloom, she won't cry right now, right here. Footsteps made Hotaru jerk up, it was Ruka. "Hotaru…" Ruka started "I know Ruka, you still love Mikan," Hotaru told Ruka, "Believe me Hotaru, you're easy to love, I've loved you… but…" Ruka looked away "But not as much as you love Mikan" Hotaru finishes. She blinked the tears away, "I love you Ruka, that's why I'm letting you go," Hotaru confessed. Silence. "Don't worry, I'll be ok, I can move on" she smiled, A flashback made Hotaru escape a tear, it was Ruka and her, being very happy, holding hands, talking and teasing like there is no tomorrow. A brief moment of silence occurred and "Sayonara Ruka" Hotaru conclude._

Waking up from a dream, Hotaru noticed that she was crying while sleeping, "I'm never cried while sleeping, _not some five years ago_" she said to herself. Her pillow is wet from her tears. Slowly standing up, she sat infront of her laptop and started to type, she started to wrote: _**Memories of the Past**_

_I had this dream,_

_It's about you and me,_

_I saw you, you saw me._

_I was so overjoyed._

_We held hands,_

_Talked for hours,_

_Catching up the past,_

_Never ending joy_

_Suddenly, I woke up,_

_I don't want to open my eyes,_

_Don't want to end it,_

_My happy moments with you_

"_Say you'll never go"_

_I was totally awake,_

_When I realized my dream,_

_My feelings for you,_

_Are still alive_

_It's been alive,_

_For almost 5 years now,_

_Sadly, it's fading,_

_But I'm missing you._

_The dream only shows what_

_I had forgotten for almost 5 years:_

_What it feels to love someone so much,_

_And what it feels to be really hurt real bad._

When she's finish writing the poem, she had already been crying. "After five years, you still have this power to make me cry!" she said in between sobs. "You're so stupid! If only you've said it! It may have changed!" Hotaru cried like there's no tomorrow.

"Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed and hugged her. Hotaru just sighed. "I thought you'd never come!" Mikan said "I'm here for Haru" Hotaru replied, and cuddling the boy. "Kaachan!" the boy spoke, Mikan and Hotaru laughed. "Mikan" Natsumi said and signaling Mikan, "Ruka will be coming" Natsumi whispered, "Gasp!" was all Mikan can say. Two or three minutes after, Ruka arrived.

"Is that Haru?" A voiced made Hotaru leapt, not because she was shock, but the voice was familiar. She looked up and saw her reflection in the eyes of Ruka. "Yes" she meekly replied. She gave Haru to Ruka, after receiving Haru, Ruka asked "How are you? It's been five years since we last meet right? Did anything changed?", Hotaru replied "I'm better than yesterday, and yeah it's been five years, and everything changed" she smiled, back the back of her head said _everything changed, but my love for you remains_. "You?" Hotaru asked, "I'm good," he said, "Ruka" a female voice called, Hotaru looked behind Ruka's back, she saw a petite looking blonde-haired girl. "Hotaru, this is Gwen, Gwen, this is Hotaru, a friend of mine," everyone's attention was on what Ruka said. "Nice to meet you Gwen" and Hotaru faked a smile.

_What it feels to love someone so much,_

_And what it feels to be really hurt real bad._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

To those who are confused, the setting of the story is five years after their high school graduation.

Haru is Mikan and Natsumi's child, he is 3 years old.

Gwen is Ruka's new girlfriend

_The words in italic are in 'thoughts', flashback/past, talking on phones, dream._

The words in normal mode are the present time.

**Be warned, major OOC! XP**

**Note:**

I'm still in debate if I'll make this a series, so if you like it, review it and tell me if you want me to make it a series.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the characters, just the story and the than that, everything is owned by their rightful owners.


End file.
